


Prompt: Sherlock&Greg: Murder

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sherlock is a vampire, Tension, Vampire Virus, greg is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: I'm not really surprised that you murdered him."“I didn't murder him, Lestrade!”“No, you just threw him out of a window.”-----Being friends with a vampire isn't always easy....





	Prompt: Sherlock&Greg: Murder

**I''m not really surprised that you murdered him."**

 

“I didn't murder him, Lestrade!”

 

“No, you just threw him out of a window.” Greg raised an eyebrow as Sherlock waved a dismissing hand. He crossed his arms when the man didn't respond and felt irritation rise as Sherlock rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Just because you gave him vampire blood after you threw him out of the window, doesn't mean that what you did was good, Sherlock!”

 

“He's lucky I was feeling so generous.” Sherlock walked over to Greg, his face set in stone and a tiny spark of fear entered Greg when the man stopped right in front of him, his cool, black eyes seeing through Greg.

 

“And how can you call it murder when the bastard is walking around already.” Sherlock's voice was low and Greg felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was moments like these when Sherlock's eyes were black and marked with tiny black veins underneath, that he remembered how powerful the man was.

 

_No. Not a man. A vampire._

 

“His heart stopped beating, Sherlock!”

 

“And now it's back online, sort of speak.” Sherlock gave a smile, showing the sharp tips of his fangs and Greg hated himself for how his body reacted to it. His face went warm when Sherlock raised an eyebrow, the smile turning into a smirk and Greg pushed Sherlock away. Knowing he could only move and create distance between them because Sherlock allowed it.

 

“If you're going to kill every suspect we come across then we won't have a case by the end of it! You need to stop this, Sherlock! You can't play God!”

 

“I'm not playing God. Like I said, it was an accident.”

 

“Right. So this has nothing to do with the fact that he almost shot me?” Greg lifted his chin up, crossing his arms when he heard the soft growl come from Sherlock's lips. Even in vampire state, the man was beautiful and there was no doubt Sherlock knew how deep Greg's feelings for him went. How even now, Greg would eventually forgive him and they'd be back solving murders like before. Till a new situation happened and they'd have the same conversation again.

 

“He doesn't deserve a second chance, Lestrade. He-” Sherlock moved and Greg's body flinched when he was pressed against the wall, feeling the vampire's cold body against his own. Sherlock's black eyes were full of rage and every instinct was screaming at Greg to get out of there.

 

“You could have been killed, Lestrade. If I hadn't been there.”

 

“But you were. Sherlock,” Greg breathed out as Sherlock's rage slowly disappeared, the black of his eyes becoming less, glimmers of blue and green fighting to break through.

 

“You can't hurt every person that does something to me that you don't like. And you certainly can't throw them out of windows from the 6th floor. He could have turned into a vampire and how would I explain that?!”

“He didn't have vampire blood in his system before he died. He'll be fine.” Sherlock shrugged, still keeping Greg trapped between the wall and his body and Greg was vividly aware of it. The coldness of Sherlock's hands on his wrists, the firmness of his body against his own. How he still was in awe when the last of the darkness disappeared from Sherlock's eyes and he was met with the normal green/blue shades.

 

“This whole vampire business still doesn't make any sense. And let go of me, I have a bunch of papers to fill out because of your little stunt!”

 

“I could just compel-”

 

“No!” Greg shook his head, feeling the cold spots on his wrist where Sherlock had touched him, fingers going to his bracelet.

 

“We are not messing with people's minds again. Just, just let me do my job, Sherlock. Please?”

 

Greg looked up, cupping Sherlock's cheek when he saw the sadness in the man's eyes.

 

“I know this is all new for you. It's new for me too. But you have to be careful, Sherlock. I don't want anything to happen to you.”

 

“Greg.” Sherlock's eyes met his, expression real and vulnerable and he knew the old Sherlock was back in this moment. He dropped his hand down but Sherlock captured it, bringing it to his cold lips and placing a gentle kiss on it.

 

“I'll be better. I'm sorry.”

 

“I know you are.” Greg smiled, all his nerves still a bit frazzled when Sherlock stopped back, allowing Greg to walk to his desk.

 

“You know I would never hurt you?” Sherlock's question was whispered and Greg closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, turning around to his friend. The vampire side of him still made Greg nervous, it was just his instinct. He always felt vulnerable and a bit uncomfortable when Sherlock's vampirism took over but, at the same time, he was still Sherlock. Somewhere in there, even with the dark eyes, the black veins and the sharp fangs, he was still Sherlock Holmes, his friend and Greg knew that part of Sherlock would indeed never hurt him.

 

Greg came forward, wrapping Sherlock in a hug, pleased when the man let him and he felt the hug being returned. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Greg pulled away, giving Sherlock a smile and a nod.

 

“I know, Sherlock.”

 

After Sherlock left, Greg sat at his desk, trying to make sense of all the files and papers waiting for him. He rubbed his left wrist before fiddling with his bracelet again, mind wandering to Sherlock and how he'd acted today. _Maybe I should give Mycroft a call, just to make sure everything is okay._ Greg sighed, running a hand through his graying hair. Being friends with Sherlock Holmes had never been easy and now, with Sherlock being infected by the vampire virus, it was twice as hard. Still, Greg wasn't the sort of man to let his friends down.

 

_Sherlock is still my friend and I'm not leaving him._

 

He nodded to himself, letting out another sigh as he took up the first file. It was going to be a long day.

 

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, finally another Vampirelock! It's been a while, hasn't it? I love vampirelock, I really do :D 
> 
> Line of dialogue: "I'm not really surprised that you murdered him." I planned to write Sherlock as evil but I just couldn't do it. I mean, throwing someone out of a window is bad (yes, it is Sherlock!) but I just couldn't make him a 'real' murderer. Maybe next time? Something new to try? Evil Sherlock, I'm sure there are stories of him already out there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and see you soon!


End file.
